Curtis and Rosa: Pranking
by Snowleetah
Summary: After Curtis's pranks go too far, Rosa decides to get some revenge, with a little help from Yancy. Contains strong LiveCasterShipping (Curtis x Rosa).


**Just a quick story. :) Rosa x Curtis/Christoph. When Christoph's pranks go a little too far, Rosa plans revenge, with a little help from Yancy.**

"Honey!" my Mum called up the stairs, "Curtis is on TV again!"

I reluctantly climbed out of the bed and crawled down the stairs, with my blankets still wrapped around me. I understood that Curtis was my boyfriend now, and that yes, he was Christoph, the extremely successful TV presenter and singer.

But, recently, my Mum had got it into her head that it was a good idea for me to watch _everything _Christoph was in on TV, so we'd have more to discuss when I saw him. But I didn't force _him _to watch all of my PokeStar Studio films. In fact, he barely watched any of them, so we normally avoided that topic of conversation. I didn't want him to think I was weird for watching all his shows.

Plopping myself down on the sofa, I grabbed the remote and switched the telly on. Christoph was on the talk show, _"Hello, Pokemon!"_ and was discussing his latest single. They spent about ten minutes chatting about his tour that he was going to start soon, before starting to get onto a more personal topic - his family and friends.

"So, Christoph," the female presenter, who seemed to be wearing too much makeup said, "tell us - how do your family cope with you being famous?"

"Well, my little brother thinks I'm awesome, and my little sister boasts about me to her friends. Ahaha..." Christoph was faintly blushing, which I took to be part of his trademark charm, "My Mum was always supportive of me, too-"

"Do you, perhaps, have any company outside your family?" butted in the male presenter rudely, "Such as...oh, I don't know... A female?"

Now Christoph was seriously blushing. He lifted his glass, took a big gulp of it, then finally took in a deep breath and answered. "Well...there is a girl now, who I started talking to a while ago, when she picked up my lost Xtransceiver. We've been really good friends for a while now - best friends, even - and the other day, I asked her to be my girlfriend...and she said yes." He had on a big, crooked smile now, and was blushing fiercely.

His response was greeted by a chorus of "Aww" from the studio audience. I grinned and hugged my blankets closer to my chest, giggling to myself like a little child.

"Does this girl have a name?" asked the female presenter.

"She does...of course." Christoph laughed nervously at his own response. "Her name is Rosa. If she's watching this... I love you, Rosa."

"I love you, too, Curtis," I called out suddenly in response, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

The audience did more cooing and gave him a round of applause. My Mum, who was cooking in the kitchen, suddenly called out, "See, it is worth watching him, is it not? You could have missed that heartfelt message."

I considered this for a moment. "Yes, you're right. But I'm still not going to forget the text I received from him while filming my latest movie."

While we had been in the middle of shooting a dramatic scene, where I was reunited with my long-lost father (played by Brycen), he had sent me a text on my supposedly 'silent' Xtransceiver. Not only that, but it was a picture of a Pokemon being eaten by a hoard of Luxrays. I had squealed so loudly that the director had come over to investigate, only to see the picture. He thought it was hilarious, and decided to keep it in the movie! I was laughed at by my co-workers for weeks!

I was so angry he'd changed my phone from 'silent' to 'on', and had then sent that horrible picture! Ugh!

At that moment, my mind was dragged back to the present - more specifically onto the TV - where the presenter was ending the show.

"Thank you all for watching! And a huge thank you to our guest, Christoph, who has a show tonight at the Nimbasa City Music Theatre!" With that, the show started to fade out, with the presenters plastering their fake smiles on, and Christoph grinning madly at the camera, too.

All at once, my mind started a frantic frenzy. It was putting a plan together - Christoph's concert...a prank text...taking his phone off silent...during his performance. I shook my head to put an end to those thoughts.

_I couldn't possibly do that while he's in the middle of a show! _I thought. _I would kill him!_

But, deep down inside, I knew that I desperately wanted revenge, and this was the perfect thing to do...

* * *

A few minutes later, I had flown to Nimbasa City, and was standing outside the Music Theatre. I knew that all I had to do was ring Curtis, and he'd let me in to his dressing room. He wasn't to know I was going to embarrass him publicly...

I slipped the Xtransceiver out of my pocket, and scrolled through my contacts until I found his name. From there, I dialled his number and waited for him to pick up. Almost instantly, he did.

"Rosa, hey!" I saw him grinning on the other end.

"Hey, honey! I saw the TV show. You were super good. And...thank you for the shout-out." I could feel myself going red and blushing like an idiot.

"It's fine...and it's true. I love you, Rosa."

"I love you, too, Curtis...Christoph... Whatever," I laughed.

He laughed back. "Hey, are you in Nimbasa? I think I see the subway behind you."

"Yep, I am indeed. Outside the Music Theatre, in fact. Care to let me in?" I winked.

"Sure, just coming," he called, before hanging up.

I put the Xtransceiver back in my bag and waited for a few minutes. Soon enough, he came rushing out the Theatre and pulled me into a hug. My arms snaked around his neck, and we embraced for quite a while. Afterwards, he took my hand and lead me past the bouncer and through the corridors to his dressing room.

It was, of course, filled with hair cosmetics and the sort. As much as I loved Curtis, he did use more chemicals on his hair than I did.

Not realizing until we'd both sat down that we'd been followed, we both jumped when there was a loud knock on the door. Rolling his eyes, Curtis moved to answer, only to find Yancy was there.

"You're on in five. The stage manager wants to see you, pr-on-to," she said breezily, exaggerating the 'pronto' part.

"Oh, right. I'm going," sighed Curtis. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Be right back, hon."

_Perfect! _I grinned inwardly. _Remind me to thank Yancy later!_

Turning on his Xtransceiver, I quickly set to work turning it off of silent, and onto the most embarrassing ringtone I could find - a baby wailing.

Putting it back on standby, I placed it on the table and made my leave swiftly. I'd see him after the show, after all.

On my way out, I accidently bumped into Yancy.

"Whoa, watch where you're going!" she yelled, before getting a proper look at me. "Oh, you're Christoph's new girl, right? That guy is seriously getting on my nerves with all his pranks!"

"Oh, tell me about it!" I responded, surprising her. "He prank texted me during one of my movies and totally ruined it, _and _he never apologized!" I paused for a second, considering letting her in on my latest prank, before deciding to do just that. "I actually have a prank in mind for him tonight..."

"Oh, really?" she asked, grinning. "How can I help?"

"Are you any good with machines?"

* * *

"Thank you all for coming! You've been a wonderful audience!" Christoph beamed at the crowd, and they all cheered and screamed in response. I, meanwhile, was waiting at the back, finger over the send button, waiting for exactly the right time to send it.

"Now, to end the show, I'm going to play you all an exclusive new track that'll be on my new album!" he yelled, which was soon followed by more cheering.

All of a sudden, the band started up with a jazz crossed with rock tune, and Christoph started his new tune. It sounded so amazing, I almost felt like dropping the whole text message thing.

But it was too late to back out now!

_Bleep!_

I'd done it! I'd actually done it! I'd sent the embarrassing slide show of us - at his house, at the beach, at the park, on the Ferris Wheel. Yancy had helped hook me up to the backdrop of the stage, so everyone watching the concert would see it.

Almost straight after I sent it, Christoph's Xtransceiver started wailing. I couldn't help giggling. The band stopped playing and everyone turned to stare.

Awkwardly, he pulled out the device, and opened the text. _Here it comes! _I was already laughing.

Precisely as we planned it, the slideshow started to play. The audience stared for a few seconds at the picture of him hanging upside down from a tree, before bursting into applause. Christoph, completely unaware, signalled the band to start up again.

Everything was failing! We actually _helped _his concert! Yet, I didn't feel bad about it failing. I felt...good. I started dancing and clapping along with the audience, staring at the pictures of us on the backdrop, grinning like a maniac. People started to notice how similar I looked to the girl in the pictures, eventually putting two and two together, realizing I was Rosa, Christoph's girlfriend.

The song soon finished, and Christoph turned around the see what everyone was staring at. He saw the picture of us camping, and he started laughing wildly. You could hear it through the speakers, as he was laughing into his microphone.

While I was distracted staring at him, Yancy came up beside me and slipped me a microphone, winking before running off. I was confused at first, until Christoph spoke.

"Rosa... Oh, Rosa..." he said through laughter, turning around and wiping away tears from his eyes.

"Glad you like it," I called through the microphone, surprised at how my voice was projected. Everyone turned around to stare at me.

"I will get even with you, watch out," he threatened jokingly.

"I'm sure you will," I replied, smirking and switching off the microphone and leaving the Theatre.

* * *

Later, I received a call from Curtis.

"So, how dead am I?" I grinned.

"Normally, quite dead, but my manager thought it was hilarious. He even added a baby crying to the official track."

That set us both of laughing.

"Oh, and another thing," Curtis smirked, "he wants you to appear in the music video with me. And, since you owe me one..."

"Um, no I don't! I did it in revenge for texting me while I was on set!" I yelled angrily.

Curtis paused for a moment, looking guilty, before saying, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were on set. Plus, I just texted you. You set up a whole freaking slide show."

I laughed again.

"Alright, so I do owe you one." I smiled. "When do you need me?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I will continue writing my normal story soon, just had the sudden urge to write this. :)**


End file.
